


Bailed Out

by CrayonClown



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrayonClown/pseuds/CrayonClown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This started off as a one-shot depiction the humorous aftermath following Booth and Brennan's arrest. Why were they arrested? Well, let's put it this way, the last installment is the explicit prequel that accounts the events leading up to the arrest. The series outlines different reactions of characters such as Cullen, Caroline, Max, Angela, Sweets, Daisy, Wendell and Cam to the arrest of our favorite crime-fighting duo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bailed Out

"Bones! What the hell?" Booth was pissed. Not necessarily at Brennan. It was partially his fault, too, but that thought still did nothing to curb his frustration at the situation.

"What? I didn't do anything you didn't do! Don't try to blame this on me!" she yelled back.

"I'm not blaming you. I am not mad at you. Just…this is so…I don't know, frustrating. Infuriating. Embarrassing, oh yes, definitely embarrassing. How did we get in this mess?"

"Well we were—"

"No, don't go there," he hissed. "It was a rhetorical question. I know what we did. I don't need a recount of what happened."

A tall man in a uniform comes into the dark basement facility and walks down the corridor to the room occupied by the bickering partners. "Agent Booth, will you come with me, please?"

"Sure. When can we get out of here?"

"That depends. There is someone here to see you. He didn't seem too happy."

_Great, who could possibly be here to see me after this humiliating event?_ "What about Dr. Brennan?"

"Agent Booth, she needs to stay here for now. We will be back to get her, soon."

"Alright."

"Booth?" Brennan tried to get his attention before he left. "Can you call Angela for me?"

"No. Absolutely not. We are not calling her. She would have a field day with this. I will call Cam. Is that okay?"

"I know what you mean about Angela. I can see where she could make this worse than it is. Go ahead and call Cam. Maybe she can help both of us."

With that the man in the uniform led Booth up to the main floor of the building to meet his mystery visitor. Booth couldn't honestly figure out who knew he was here. He had not called anyone yet.

.

"Agent Booth," the daunting very pissed off voice of his boss rumbled his disapproval.

Booth felt like he couldn't breathe. It felt like there was an elephant on his chest, and something even bigger in his throat. "Cullen? What are you doing here? I mean, sir, how did you know I was—"

"Agent Booth. I get a call telling me one of my best agents was arrested, and you ask me why I am here?"

"Well, I…"  _Shit this is not going to go well. Does Cullen know why I have been arrested? What can I possibly say to even try to explain myself?_ "Well, yeah. I didn't call anyone, yet. I didn't know they would call you. Sir, I don't know what to say."

"Okay, well let me help you. Let me save your ass from having to explain your actions. I know why you are here. I know why you were arrested. I also know Dr. Brennan was booked, too. I know, Agent Booth, and I am not happy. It is the weekend and I would much rather be back at my house finishing our BBQ than be here bailing out my best agent because he was arrested for indecent exposure in a public place. The fact that Dr. Brennan is also here leads me to some very interesting conclusions, Agent Booth. Do you want to hear them?"

_Shit!_

"I don't know how long this has been going on, Agent Booth, and I cannot say that I am really surprised…"

_What?_

"I cannot say that I am surprised because it looks like you and Dr. Brennan have been headed this direction for quite some time, but honestly, I would have expected a man of the law such as yourself to possess more common sense than you have demonstrated. Not only that, but the genius that is your partner should have also known better. I don't know where you were, nor do I want to know the details. Knowing  _what_  you were doing is plenty for me. Do you have anything to say for yourself before I bail your ass out?"

"You're here to bail me out?"

"Yes. I cannot have my best agent locked up when he is supposed to be solving the Emily Diller case."

"I just figured you were here to ream me out, and then let me stew in there for awhile," he said as he gave a shy shrug.

"Are you trying to change my mind, because to be honest that would not be very hard at the moment? It is very tempting to just leave you here…"

"No. I am not trying to get left here. What about Bones?"

"Yeah, I am here for her, too." He sighed. "Look, I know you are probably sweating about right now because of this development between the two of you being brought to my attention in this manner. I am going to go ahead and relieve a little of that right now. The FBI will not split up its most successful partnership as long as you keep your close rate in good standing."

"Thanks, but what's the catch?"

"Can't pull on over on you can I? You continue to see Dr. Sweets once a week for evaluations, but in addition you must also both meet with me for a few minutes each week for at the very least the next three months."

"We will take it."

"Good. You don't have a choice. Now let's get the good doctor up here and out of that cell." Cullen turned his attention to the tall police officer who brought Booth out. "Give Agent Booth the keys to his partner's cell. He will bring her out. Booth, bring her up and we will get you both released on the condition that this never happens again."

"Yes, sir."

.

"Come on, Bones. Let's get you out of here." He unlocked her cell and she took a step out into his arms.

"Did you call Cam?" she asked, slightly surprised that she was being released so quickly after he was led out of here.

"I didn't get a chance to. Bones, Cullen is upstairs. He knows. He isn't happy, but he is here to bail us out. Apparently, the Barney Fife that booked us and took our personal items decided that it would be a good idea to call my badge number in to the Bureau."

"Damn it, Booth. I am so sorry. You should not have let me get that carried away in the park. I shouldn't have been so—"

"No, Bones. Don't. It is not your fault. I played just as much of a part as you did. I didn't have to basically rip your shirt off. I just… Never mind. We should not keep Cullen waiting. He may be pissed, but he is being extremely understanding for some reason. I don't want to ruin that."

.

Cullen gave the partners a ride back to Booth's SUV parked near the very park they were arrested in. His only comment to the pair being, "A park? Really?" He then told them to report to his office first thing Monday morning and let them out.

The partners drove in silence for a few minutes as they headed to Booth's apartment. Booth was the first to speak. "Bones, he gave us his blessing. They aren't going to split us up as long as we agree to continue with Sweets and meet with Cullen once a week for at least three months."

"That's good because I have no intention of going back to being  _just partners_ after experiencing the definitely not a prude side of Seeley Booth." She smirked.

"What do you say I grab a few things from my place, and then we go grab some take out and head to your place for a little dinner and desert?"

"I would like that very much. I believe we have some unfinished business to get back to since we were so rudely interrupted."

The very thought of finishing where they left off sent shivers down both of their spines and caused a low growl to rumble deep from Booth.

.

The two went back to Booth's apartment and packed a bag for the weekend. Then they went to the diner where they picked up their food along with Booth's pie to-go. They were walking in Brennan's living room when Brennan noticed that the lights were on, and she didn't leave them on.

"Booth," she whispered. "Someone's here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I did not leave the lights on."

Booth drew his gun out and started searching the rooms. When he got to the kitchen, he saw who had been in her apartment. Brennan was still in the living room at this point. The intruder turned around to see Booth with his gun drawn.

Booth lowered his weapon, and called out to Brennan. "Bones. Come in the kitchen, please."

She joined Booth in the kitchen. She stopped next to her partner when she saw the person who had been in her apartment. "Dad?"

"Max, what are you doing here? I could have shot you."

"I doubt you would have shot me, but good to know that you are so protective of my little girl." He smiled at the two.

"You didn't answer Booth's question. What are you doing here?" She stood with her arms crossed defensively across her chest.

"Well, it's a funny story. I got this tip from an old buddy that my daughter had been arrested, and for indecent exposure, at that. I got to thinking about it and asked if there had been anyone with you and come to find out Booth was arrested on the same charges, at the same time, by the same officer. I am no genius like you are, Tempe, but I am not stupid. Agent Booth, I know what you were doing with my daughter."

_Oh shit._


	2. Best Friend Card

The angry artist came storming in her best friend's office, "BREN!"

Temperance Brennan looked up from her paperwork to see that the artist had already made it from the door, and was standing in front of her desk with her arms crossed and a  _don't-lie-to-me_  expression on her face.

"Can I help you Angela?" she asked the fuming artist in a calm voice trying to give nothing away. She knew why she was here. It was in the papers and all over the news this morning.

"You were arrested yesterday! Why didn't you call me?" She asked.

"It was no big deal." Brennan shrugged.

"No big deal?" Angela shrieked. "You and Booth were  _arrested_ last night! How is that  _not_ a big deal?"

"If it were a big deal, Ange, we would still be in jail."

"Well?"

"Well, what, Ange?"

"I'm  _waiting_ for you to explain why you were arrested."

The reports of the crime fighting team, Special Agent Seeley Booth and Doctor Temperance Brennan, being arrested had been true, but the reason for their arrest had not been disclosed to the public. It wasn't as if they had really done any harm.

"What's to explain? The charges were dropped."

"That isn't the point. The best agent the FBI has and his world renowned forensic anthropologist partner don't just get arrested for  _nothing_. You had to have done something to warrant being arrested. I'm playing the best friend card now. So you have to tell me."

"Okay, fine. Shut the door, and sit down."

The artist walked over and shut the door before sitting down in the chair opposite Brennan's desk. This  _had_  to be good if Brennan told her to shut the door. It meant it was probably going to be  _really bad_ or  _really juicy_.

"Promise me one thing, Ange."

"Okay, I won't tell anyone." She assumed that her friend would ask her to keep it a secret.

"Well, other than not telling anyone. Can you promise not to squeal or get up and dance or do anything that anyone looking in the glass walls of this office will see and become suspicious of? Can you do that for me?"

"Sure. Just tell me."

"Booth and I were arrested in a park for indecent exposure."

The room was so silent that Brennan had thought that maybe Angela did let out a shriek so shrill that she instantly went deaf. The sound of her watch ticking from her wrist told her that Angela was true to her promise and was probably waiting for her to continue.

"First, you should know that Booth and I have been together for about a week. Booth and I had just come from interrogating this group of teens at one of the local ball parks, and, well, we took a short walk that ended with us sitting on a bench near the lake. We were talking about something, but all I could think about as he was talking was how good his lips looked. I kissed him. Let's just say that during this past week that we have been together, if we so much as touch one another we explode in this metaphorical fireball of passion."

"You had sex in the park?" Angela finally shouted. She had heard enough. She honestly surprised herself in staying quiet long enough for Brennan to explain that much. The shit-eating-grin that she wore told Brennan that she approved. She had been their biggest shipper ever, other than Parker and Caroline.

"Yes, and we were caught. They arrested us and we were in jail most of the night."

"How'd you get out?"

"On bail." She said, purposefully being vague.

"Well, duh, Sweetie. I'm asking you,  _who_  bailed you out?"

"That isn't important, is it?"

"No, maybe not, but I'm still cashing in my best friend card."

"Where is this card you keep referring to? It isn't any form of currency I have ever heard of."

"It isn't a  _real_  currency, it's…no, never mind. Don't worry about it. Brennan, stop dodging the question. Who bailed you two out of jail?"

"Well, I had mentioned to Booth that we should call you, but he said no and he was going to call Cam. He didn't get a chance to."

"Bren..."

"Ange...Okay, fine. Fine. Sam Cullen. He had showed up before Booth got the chance to call Cam."

"Deputy Director Sam Cullen? As in FBI? As in Booth's superior?"

"Yes. Why be redundant?"

"Because, I was just clarifying. So, the FBI knows about your relationship?"

"Yes. We have to see Sweets more often now, but they seem fine with it as long as our percentage of solved cases stays high."

"Okay, that explains how you got out of jail, but how did the charges get dropped?"

"Caroline."

That was all Brennan needed to say. Angela knew the power the prosecutor had over other people. She could be downright intimidating, but she never did anything without the favor being returned. The Christmas mistletoe kiss between the partners in exchange for a making Christmas for Brennan's family at the prison was one good example.

Cullen told Caroline to make the charges go away. They couldn't let word get out about FBI employees and their consultants getting freaky in the park when they should have been working on the case. It was bad enough that reports of their arrest had already been made public knowledge.

"What do you have to do in return for her help?"

"It's the strangest thing. I am rather confused as to how this benefits her at all, but she paid for Booth and me to go on a weeklong vacation together."

"Aw, Sweetie, she's happy for you two. She's a top-notch prosecutor; she is probably rolling in it, and so she figured she would send you guys off on a romantic getaway as a sort of  _congratulations for finally getting together_  gift."

"But how does it benefit her? Isn't the point of exchanging favors so that each person gains something for another?"

"Well, by that logic, how did your blackmailed Christmas kiss benefit her?"

"It didn't," Brennan replied, still not getting the point.

"Brennan, Caroline has been pushing you two together for as long as she's known you, just as I have been telling you for forever that you two belong together."

"You think so?"

"Yes."

A few seconds passed by, and then Angela could no longer hold in the question that had been burning a hole in her mind since Brennan told her about being charged with indecent exposure.

"So," she started, "I need details. Is he as smoking hot in bed as he looks?"


	3. Dude, Seriously?

"Agent Booth. Doctor Brennan. Welcome. Doctor Sweets is expecting you; go right on in," Sweets' receptionist Judy greeted them as they walked in about fifteen minutes late for their appointment.

 Booth opened the door and let Brennan enter the room before him. As she entered, Sweets looked up from his work at his desk and then looked at his watch.

"You're late, again. Guys, these sessions need to be taken more seriously."

"Hey, we're here, right?" Booth pointed out.

"Yes, but you're late, and considering an interesting meeting I had with Cullen this morning, I don't think you guys are in the position to push your luck here. Do you?"

"How much do you think you know?" Brennan asked. She certainly wasn't going to say anything to give them away in the off chance that he didn't actually know what happened.

Booth was actually surprised at the question Brennan provided as a way to give them a little time to mess with the kid. He knew they would have to tell him if Cullen didn't already.

"Well, honestly, Cullen didn't say much. He just said that you guys had something very important to tell me. Then, he said something that I found very interesting. He told me that if you didn't volunteer the information yourselves that I had the authority to suspend Agent Booth, without pay, until you disclose whatever it is you are hiding."

"Hey! We aren't hiding anything. We just haven't had a chance to tell anyone. So, what do you say, Bones; should we tell him?"

"Booth, you heard him. We have to. If we don't you could lose your job! I cannot lose my partner!"

"Would this happen to have anything to do with the two of you getting arrested yesterday?"

"Ugh, is there anyone that doesn't know about that?" Brennan asked incredulously.

"Well, Bones when two very public figures like us get arrested, it is going to be in the news. I am actually surprised that the charges didn't get leaked along with the reports of the arrests."

"Charges? What would these charges be, Agent Booth?" Sweets asked.

He had been curious along with the rest of the Washington as the reports came on the morning news. He was sipping the milk out of his bowl of Fruit Loops that morning as he heard the names of his two favorite patients being said, and then he heard the word  _arrested_ , and he actually dropped the bowl of milk and cereal on the floor getting it all over his new suit and living room floor.

"It was no big deal. We were bailed out and then the charges were dropped. It was nothing." Booth said.

"Booth, being arrested is a very big deal. Especially when you are an FBI agent. I don't think we should be joking so much right now. Sweets could fire you. I'm surprised Cullen didn't last night."

"Wait. You've seen Cullen since your arrest?"

"He, uh…he bailed us out. The locals called him when they found my badge and gun in my clothes."

"Interesting."

"Interesting? What, interesting?" Booth asked, eyeing the kid doctor.

"The way you worded that. The found your badge in your clothing. Why didn't you say that found the badge and gun on you?"

Booth looked to the ceiling wishing with everything he had that the floor would just open up and swallow him whole.

"I wasn't wearing them." Booth said quietly, not looking Sweets in the eyes.

"What, your clothes? Or the badge and gun? Were they in your jacket or something?" He asked digging deeper. He watched on in amusement as Brennan held an unreadable look on her face that almost looked like a smart ass smirk, but he couldn't really tell what she was thinking.

Booth had enough; he couldn't take it anymore, and dragging it out was making it worse.

"My clothes, alright. I was naked.  _We_  were naked." He yelled, gesturing back and forth between himself and Brennan. He hadn't meant to blow up and just blurt it out insensitively like that, and he looked over to his Bones and saw the look on her face. It was not angry, like he expected; it was amused. That made him feel a little bit better, but her next words made him want shoot himself.

"In a park. We were naked in a park." She clarified as if he really needed to know the sordid details of their rendezvous.

"Jesus Christ, Bones! Discretion!"

"You're the one who announced that we were naked!"

"Whoa, wait. Just, hold on. Give my brain time to function again after that bombshell. Uh…please tell me you guys were just drunk or something. Please tell me you weren't doing what it sounds like you were doing." He pleaded. "In a park. Please tell me you weren't doing  _that_  in a park."

"If by  _that_  you mean having intercourse, then yes we were doing  _that_  in a park. If we told you otherwise, it would be a lie. Why would you be pleading us to lie to you?" Brennan asked as her browed furrowed in confusion.

"Bones, if you weren't so adorable…I just. He didn't mean he wanted us to lie to him."

"Well, then what did he mean?"

"He just didn't want to think about anyone having sex in the park. Although at his age, he shouldn't be thinking of anyone having sex, ever."

"Agent Booth, please drop the jokes. This is a very serious issue we have. You two were arrested for public indecency. That is a big deal. You're lucky this didn't ruin both of your careers."

"We know. Actually, Cullen gave us his blessing in a weird sort of way. Now not only do we have to see you once a week like we always do, we have to have weekly meetings with him." Booth said.

"Actually, we really need to discuss this step in your personal relationship in addition to how it is going to affect your professional relationship. I am going to recommend a change to the requirement proposed by Cullen."

"Sweets…" Booth said in a warning tone. He knew what was coming. He could read the look on the kid's face.

"I recommend that we increase your session to twice weekly in addition to Cullen's weekly meeting. One session for the professional aspect and the other is for the personal side of things."

"Is this really necessary, Doctor Sweets?" Brennan asked as Booth said, "No way. You've got to be kidding me!"

"Look, Cullen gave me the authority to do as I see fit regarding your partnership long before this ever happened. You do realize that the whole reason you're in therapy to begin with is because the bureau isn't stupid. They saw this coming. Well, not the arrest for indecent exposure…dude, seriously. I just can't…unbelievable."

"Okay, so apparently everyone but us saw this coming. How were we so blind, Bones?"

"I don't know. I knew from the moment I saw you that I was attracted to your proportionate facial features and extremely well defined body structure…"

"Bones! Can you not call me  _hot_  in front of the kid?" Booth asked through clenched teeth as he leaned over into her personal space.

"That's isn't what I said…"

"Yes, it is! I have worked with you long enough to be able to decipher your squint talk enough to know that you just said I was _hot_."

"While that is what I  _meant_ , it isn't what I  _said_. It's simple syntax, Booth."

"Whatever, Bones."

"Agent Booth, Doctor Brennan. Could one of you explain to me the nature in the change of your relationship?"

"We have decided to enter into a social contract in which we are engaging in sexual activities." Brennan said calmly and clinically.

"BONES!"

She turned to look at him. "WHAT?" She yelled right back. He hadn't expected that reaction and she could tell because his eyebrows shot up and he jumped slightly back from her as he expected she might decide to use some of her martial arts skills on him or something. "Do you have a problem with what I just said? Because it's true. If you do not want to be in a relationship with me, now would be the time to tell me."

"What? Are you  _crazy_? I have waited six  _years_  for this. I am not backing out now. It's just…I don't know. Do you have to say it like  _that_?"

"I really don't think that my mental state has been compromised."

Booth sighed deeply. "Okay, wow, really? Bones. That's the part of my statement you decided to address? I practically say I have been pining for you for six years, and you comment on my rhetorical question."

"Well, did I or did I not say I found you sexually arousing when we first met earlier?"

"Well, yeah, but…"

"Look Booth," her voiced had dropped quite a lot, and was much calmer now as she spoke. That was when both of them realized they had been yelling at each other. "I am not stupid. I know, okay? I know what you are trying to get at here. I know you want me to call you my  _boyfriend_ , and you want to call me your  _girlfriend_. I  _know_  that…"

"But it isn't you; I know." His voice was much calmer as well. "You don't like labels. I get that, Bones, but can we say we're _romantically involved_  rather than say we're in a  _social contract with a sexual component_?

"Okay. Dr. Sweets, I would like to amend my prior statement, if that is alright."

"By all means…" He said.  _This was too good! These two are so meant for each other, it was as if they were already married!_

He had seen them banter and bicker before, but this had to be their version of foreplay. He shook that though from his head as Brennan spoke again.

"We are involved in romantic relationship."

"When did this all start?"

"About a week ago." Booth stated.

"This started a week ago, and you're already having sex in the park?" Sweets asked incredulously. He was sure he didn't actually mean to verbalize the question, but he definitely said it out loud. He stroked his hand over his face disbelieving the words that came out of his mouth. "No, don't answer that. That question was out of line."

"Yes, it was." Booth responded immediately, glaring at the young man.

"Who knows? Obviously the arrest reports on the news and in the papers were vague in details that would reveal your relationship status, but so far I count Cullen and myself as being privy to this information. Do the others at the lab know? What about Cam?"

"Caroline knows. She got the charges dropped. So yeah, the only ones who know are you, Cullen, Caroline, and the doofus that arrested us." Booth said.

"And Angela." Brennan added.

"YOU TOLD HER?" Booth yelled. He couldn't believe this. God, he loved Bones, but her discretion left much to be desired.

"Yes, this morning, after she found out about the arrests."

"How  _much_  does she know?" Booth asked even though he was sure he could do without Angela knowing the details of his and Bones' sex life.

"Well, she knows about the charges, and that we were having sex in the park. She asked for more details…"

"How much did you tell her?"

"Nothing. What's between us is ours." She said softly looking into his brown eyes. They softened considerably after hearing and processing her words.

He smiled at her and kissed her right then and there, right in front of Sweets as the kid's eyes widened and his jaw dropped as if he had just seen mommy kissing Santa Claus.

After breaking the kiss, the two got up off the couch, as they practically undressed each other with their eyes for a moment, and then told Sweets that he was to tell no one about the development in their relationship before they got the chance to, and then Booth said that they would be in his office and were to not be disturbed under any circumstances.

After the door shut and his brain was functioning again he slapped his notebook and pen of the table in front of his seat and said, "Dude, seriously?"


	4. Nosy Interns

Dr. Temperance Brennan was standing on the platform giving instructions to her two interns, Daisy and Wendell.

 "Ms. Wick, please tell me what you would normally do to find out what kind of weapon caused these marks." Brennan asked her student.

"Well, first we would check for particulates that may have been embedded into the bone. After giving the sample to Dr. Hodgins for analysis we would then be free to make a mold of the trauma so that we—"

"That's satisfactory, Ms. Wick. You and Wendell take a break for right now." Brennan said when she saw her partner, in every sense of the word, Special Agent Seeley Booth approaching the platform.

Booth slid his card through the reader and bounded up the stairs onto the forensics platform. He came to a stop next to Brennan, who was on the opposite side of the lab table from the interns. When he was certain the coast was clear and the interns were focused on what she was telling them, he reached over and grabbed her rear end and gave a nice little squeeze. Brennan made no movement or reaction that betrayed what had happened.

"When you guys come back from your break, you can get started on finding the murder weapon."

"Do you think they saw that?" Booth whispered as the interns walked away. "I just can't resist, Bones. That skirt would turn a gay man straight."

.

.

The interns walked off the platform and walked up the stairs to the mezzanine.

Once they were up there in relative privacy and out of earshot, Daisy looked at Wendell with her eyes wide.

"Did I honestly just see what I thought I saw?"

"I don't know. What do you  _think_ you saw?

"It couldn't be, right? I mean. They're  _just partners_  and he  _always_ puts his hand on her back. Yeah, that's it he was just putting his arm behind her back like he always does."

"Daisy, what are you talking about?"

"No, it was definitely  _lower_ than just her back. And,  _he lingered._  He smiled, too. There was  _definitely_ a smile..."

"Daisy…"

"And  _she_ smiled too. There was smiling on both parts. And she cut me off when I was talking. She  _never_ does that. She must have seen him coming..."

" _Daisy_ …" Wendell tried harder to get her attention.

"I  _swear_  they both smiled when he had his hand behind her back. Maybe he… _OH MY GOD_! He squeezed her butt! He had to have. That explains why it was so low, and…

"DAISY…"

"But they  _aren't_  dating,  _are they_? I don't think they are. Did she know he was going to do that?" She breathed in a deep gasp. "Did he just harass her,  _sexually_? Certainly that isn't it. She would have kicked his ass. So, it must have been  _consensual_."

"DAISY!"

"What's going on up here? Wendell, why are you yelling at Daisy?" Camille Saroyan asked as she entered the lounge area.

"I was just  _trying_ to get her attention. Apparently, she  _thinks_ she saw Agent Booth squeeze Dr. Brennan's ass, and now she won't shut up about it. She was talking a  _million_ miles an hour wondering if it really just happened or if he was sexually harassing her…"

"Oh, but it must have been consensual, Dr. Saroyan, or Dr. Brennan would have totally kicked his ass, and  _they both smiled_." Daisy finished for Wendell, sounding like she was sharing a conspiratorial secret.

"Okay, then. I'm just going to walk away now," she said turning to go back down the stairs. "Actually, no. This is a professional place of work, Mr. Bray and Ms. Wick. I would appreciate it if you could keep things like this to a minimum here. If something is indeed going on—"

"I think there is." Daisy said nodding. "Definitely."

"If," Cam started again, "something is indeed going on, it is my job to sort it out. Not yours. I will talk to them, and hopefully, I won't see any videos or have the need to threaten them with buckets of cold water."

She walked off in search of her favorite non-couple, who might actually now be a couple.

 _They have been so weird lately_ , Dr. Saroyan thought.  _Ever since their arrest, things seem to be…Oh my God. Maybe Daisy is right. They are together! Okay, think. Channel your inner Angela, Camille, and you'll find out in no time._

She found the couple eating lunch in Dr. Brennan's office.

"Knock, knock."

"Hey Cam!" they both greeted the pathologist.

Cam shut the door behind her, and Booth and Brennan looked at each other, both with faces showing they knew what was coming.  _She knew_ ,  _or if she didn't, she was going to ask_.

"Uh-oh, Bones. Looks like we're in trouble. I used to feel like this whenever the principal would shut the door to his office like that."

"You were a trouble maker?" Brennan asked as she caught on the his plan, trying to divert the conversation for as long as possible.

"Oh yeah. Spit wads, skipping class to smoke in the bathroom in eighth grade, drawing inappropriate pictures on the wall of the bathroom, skipping detention, telling my math teacher to go to—"

"Alright, cut it out. I know you're stalling, which means you know why I'm here." Cam said after realizing what they were doing.

"Ruptured." Brennan said.

There was a lengthy silence as the other two people in the room tried to figure out what she was trying to say.

"Oh!" Booth finally said. "Busted, Bones. You mean we're busted." She nodded. "Yep, totally busted."

"So, I think I've been patient enough, waiting for an explanation as to why my forensic anthropologist and the FBI partner she's contracted out to were arrested together a few days ago. I might be wrong, but don't we fight crime? I think I need an explanation. Don't you think?"

"I'm not your forensic anthropologist. I don't  _belong_  to anyone!"

"Bones, we should just tell her. Everyone else seems to know. Cullen knows, your dad knows, Angela knows—"

"And I'm pretty sure  _you_  gave Mr. Bray and Ms. Wick an eyeful earlier." Brennan added leaning into Booth's side and dancing her index finger over his chest. She didn't even bother to removed her hand after she finished tapping.

"So, it's true. You're together?"

"Yes, Camille. We are together now." Booth said placing his hand over Brennan's and kissing her temple. They smiled goofily at each other.

"Cold water, people!"

"Sorry." Brennan said, sitting up slightly but still leaning into Booth for the warmth and comfort he provided.

"I'm still waiting for my explanation."

Booth began, "Indecent exposure…"

"In a park." Brennan added.

Cam held her hand up to keep them from saying anything else. She stood from the chair she was sitting in, and walked out of the room. "Beware of the cameras."

When she was out of the room, her parting words registered in their minds, and remembering their tryst in the storage room earlier that morning, they both exclaimed, "CAMERAS?"


	5. Arrested

Booth and Brennan had been an official couple for all of five days. The development had happened after they had just solved a high profile case involving one of the English professors from Georgetown University. He had been killed by his best friend after she discovered that he was dating a woman other than herself. She had apparently had feelings for him for quite some time, but chose to ignore the feelings in lieu of preserving their friendship.

Throughout the whole case, things were weird and awkward between the partners. They each had feelings for their best friend. They had feelings for each other. They had both known for a while, but had chosen not to tell the other, as they didn't want to ruin their friendship.

Working this case however, made Brennan realize just how jealous Booth would get when she would have a date with a potential sexual encounter. Not only that, but it made her realize just how jealous  _she_  got when she saw other women looking at Booth.

The other thing that struck her particularly hard was the fact that she realized she never got jealous over him looking at other women because he never really looked at other women, period. Not the way most men do. He only seemed to look at her. Had he been in love with her this whole time and she didn't know it? Well, his gamble a couple weeks prior told her the answer to that question, but really, why hadn't she realized this before?

Similar thoughts caught Booth off guard. How had he not seen this? He was aware of how jealous he got when Brennan was with another man. He performed background checks on them, for crying out loud. If that didn't scream over-protective, then the fact that he took the time to practically interrogate every potential suitor did. So, yeah; he knew he loved her.

He didn't know how long he'd recognized it as love. Maybe it was the coma dream he'd had. Sweets had said that it wasn't real, but he wasn't so sure. He remembered having similar feelings starting to bud from that first moment that he realized that his old friend, Agent Kenton, had kidnapped her. He knew from that moment that he'd be absolutely broken and lost if he lost her. He didn't think of it as love back then, though. He was just protective of a good thing. Their partnership.

What he didn't expect was how he found out she returned his feelings and anxiety caused by this case. As they were sitting at the Founding Fathers having their post-case drinks. he saw the contemplative fear etched onto her face as she took a drink of his scotch while she was waiting on her drink to be refilled. He finally locked eyes with her, and her blurted confession shocked him to the core.

"I don't want us to end up like the victim and his friend," she said staring straight into his soul through his coffee colored eyes.

He didn't really know what to say. It was a huge admission for her. So he kept the tone jokingly to keep it from getting too heavy, even though it would be a moot point. This was huge for them. It was going to get deep and raw.

"What? One of us dead and the other in jail?"

"Not literally. It would never get that far between us, but I guess what I mean is that I don't want us to be two best friends who love each other, but always seem to miss their moment. I don't want one of us to move on without the other." She said swirling her glass on the counter in the water rings left by the condensation.

Hearing her say that a mere two weeks after telling her that he had to move on made his heart skip a beat. He smiled as he watched her move the glass around.

"I don't want that either." Booth said placing his hand on hers to still her movements. He took one of her hands in his, and brought it up to his mouth for a light quick kiss. "Temperance, you mean everything to me. I would be honored if you would just go out with me already."

"Really?" She asked as if she couldn't understand why anyone would find loving her appealing. Everyone else who had claimed to love her ran out on her, and left her to sort out the mess that had been her life without them. She always recovered and made a good successful persona to hide behind. "You would still want me after the pain I caused you?"

The only person she found she couldn't hide from was her best friend. Special Agent Seeley Booth had always had a way of seeing her for who she was, right from that very first case they had worked together on. The one that had left things between them in very bad standings for an entire year. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't keep him locked tightly out of her fortress.

He wormed his way into every aspect of her life, whether she initially wanted him there or not. Eventually, she came to embrace his presence in her personal life, especially when details about her parents' disappearance surfaced. Then, when he was briefly taken from her when the FBI had faked his death, that was the first time that she considered that she could possibly have fallen in love with him. The fact that she had never realized it soon enough to tell him, ate away at her those two weeks during which she thought he was dead. Finding out he was alive caused everything to come flooding back in anger and caused her once again to stifle the thought of being in love with him.

It should have made her want to rectify things between them back then, but she didn't think he felt the same way. What if she made a move on him, and he thought she was crazy for even thinking they could have a future together? He was always so quick to tell people they were just partners and that nothing was going on between them.

But now, she had made the first move after sensing the uncomfortable tension between them. Now, he was revealing to her that, yes, he was interested. She chastised herself for thinking so little of her best friend. She should have known better. He wouldn't have belittled her or thought her to be insane.

"Yes, Bones. Really." The way he still held her hand, the way he looked her right in the eyes, the way he smiled…all of it eased things between them from the uncomfortable feeling because of the case into something familiar.

They were both afraid that moving their relationship on to a romantic level would change their friendship too much, that it would change their partnership, that it would change  _them._ What they had was precious, and neither one of them had been willing to risk it.

However, in the few short days that they had been together, they discovered that it just wasn't true at all. They were still best friends. They were still really good at working together; better even. They had already solved two cases since becoming a couple. Most importantly, they were still  _them_. Their fundamental relationship had not changed. The things between them that made them who they were together remained intact. The meaningful looks, the bickering, the teasing, the joking, the explaining of pop culture, the debates of religion and fate…it was all there.

The only thing that changed was the level of intimacy.

They had been close before, and now they were willing to admit that maybe they had shared an intimacy between them that didn't happened between  _just friends_. Guys hugs. The guiding hand placed at the small of the back. The hand touching and holding. The shared food and drinks. The midnight take-out at one of their apartments. The innocent sleepovers to do paperwork. The meaningful looks.

Now that they were a real couple, the romantic intimacy between them shot off like a rocket. All of those things paled in comparison to the indicators of love they share now. The guy hugs remained largely the same, but lasted longer and included roaming hands. The hand placed at the small of her back was replaced by the arm placed around her waist to tug her into him as they walked as one. The sleepovers no longer remained innocent, and neither one searched constantly for an excuse to use just to go see the other.

.

"Booth, I don't see what these kids could possibly tell us about Emily Diller's disappearance and murder that we don't already know," Brennan said as she the exited the SUV and walked across the street to the basketball courts near the lake at the park.

A few hours ago, they had received a call about a body. They body had been found in the rain gutter near a soup kitchen. The owner had noticed a putrid smell coming from somewhere and decided to call it in. The locals that showed up brought Tootie, the cadaver dog, with them. The search didn't take long to point to a gutter not far from the entrance of the storefront. Further investigations led to the identification of Emily Diller, a young girl who had been estranged from her parents after a few bad decisions. While Emily no longer lived with them, they still tried to keep good tabs on her whereabouts. They had filed a missing person's report three days before they had received a visit from Booth and Brennan.

"Her parents said she hung out here quite a lot; this was one of her main daily hangouts. Her dad thought that maybe she had a thing for one of the guys that plays basketball over here. We're here because kids talk. Even if none of these little punks had anything to do with it, they may have heard something."

He subconsciously placed his arm around her waist and she poked him in the ribs.

"Right, sorry," he said, pulling away from her. "Forgot the whole not while at work thing."

They had agreed that while working, they were to keep the indicators of their affection to a minimum. The last thing they needed to do was give away their relationship to someone who could use it against them by going after one of them, as if that didn't happen enough already. Emotions would cloud things in such a situation. They had yet to come across such a situation under their new personal relationship.

They walked over to the old court and through the gate of the fence. Booth called out to them, "Hello, Special Agent Seeley Booth, FBI. This is my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan. We'd like to—"

Two of the boys took off running.

"Hey, get back here!" Booth yelled running after them.

Brennan tripped the first one as he tried to pass her to get out of the only gate. He dropped to the ground and tried to scramble away, but Brennan knelt down with her knee in the kid's back and held his face down to the ground. He struggled but couldn't get his arms around where he could knock her off of him.

Booth tackled the second thug against the chain-link fence and cuffed him. "You run from the FBI, you must have something to hide. You aren't going anywhere, son. Sit down," he barked to the kid he just tossed into the chain link fence.

He tossed Brennan a pair of cuffs. "Here, Bones; cuff him." She cuffed him, and brought him up to stand next to his buddy near the fence where Booth frisked the teenager and then sat him next to his buddy.

"Stand up," he ordered to the one that was already seated next to the fence. He got to his knees and struggled to stand without the use of his hands. Booth reached down and pulled up on his elbow to help him up faster. He was frisked and sat back down.

There were no weapons or sharp objects. All he found was some marijuana, and figured that's why they had bolted. He asked some questions about the disappearance of Emily Diller. The two druggies didn't know who they were asking about, but James, one of the others on the court did. They found out that Emily had briefly dated his best friend, but had been broken up for awhile. She had lived with her ex-boyfriend while they were together. Lately, she had been hanging out with James and they had talked about getting together. He also told them that she had stayed with him and his parents a few nights, but one day didn't come back.

What Emily didn't know was that James and his parents were how her parents kept track of her. James' parents were the ones that alerted Emily's parents that they hadn't seen her in a few days.

They got the information they needed about Emily's ex-boyfriend and James' parents so that they could question them, and Booth called the locals in to deal with the two potheads.

Afterwards, Booth and Brennan walked around the park. It was getting dark and was peaceful. The sun was shimmering on the lake as it set in the western sky. It was calming, soothing, and romantic, really. People were starting to head home as it got darker so the park was becoming less crowded. They ended up just walking around holding hands and laughing as they played around with each other until well-passed sunset just enjoying the company of each other. They were no longer there on the job. They were there as two people in love, enjoying the fact that at least there they could openly show their affection for each other.

There was a bench near a few trees in a lit area of the park right near the lake. Nearby there was a small dock where people could go feed the ducks and geese.

There was a slight coolness to the air, but the weather was overall still pleasant. They snuggled up close on the bench under the trees, just content in sitting comfortably in the silence together as they listened to the sounds of the lake at night.

They were talking quietly about whose place they would stay at that night, when Brennan couldn't keep her eyes off of his lips. She leaned in to kiss him without letting him finish what he was saying.

He tickled her slightly in repayment for the ambush and peppered kisses all over her face.

Booth brought his lips to Brennan's cheek to give her a soft slow lingering peck that started innocently enough. That is, until Brennan instinctively titled her head to give him better access to her neck. He trailed his lips over her smooth skin, marking her slightly. He found a particularly sweet spot just below her ear. She was so caught up in the flood of emotions and passion of the moment that she didn't notice him unbutton her blouse a little to give him access to her clavicle and the top of her shoulders.

He spent a little time scraping his teeth on her shoulders, soothing the sting with his warm luscious lips, and working his way down to her breasts. She was letting him go a little too far for such a public venue, she was aware of this, but she couldn't seem to find the willpower to resist his ministrations.

In the back of his mind, he knew, too, that this was a horrible idea. The scent of her shampoo and soaps that combined with the scent that is uniquely her and the taste of her skin drove his desire for more. He couldn't bring himself to stop.

He opened more buttons on her blouse, and went to put his arms around her waist underneath her blouse. He hadn't opened enough buttons and decided to just open his arms up briskly enough to rip through the threads holding the buttons into place, sending them falling to the ground beneath the bench.

She gave brief complaint about her ruined blouse, but was effectively shut up when he wrapped his arms around her and planted his mouth firmly over hers. Her response was to promptly work on getting his suit jacket off of his shoulders. His high dollar suit jacket fell to the ground as she started working on removing his tie and button up shirt.

No matter how much their minds screamed at them that they shouldn't have been doing this here, in Indian Creek Park, they just really couldn't get control over their need to be close. Booth placed his hands underneath the fabric of her bra. He immediately flicked his thumbs over each peak and her hiss of pleasure further added to their need.

Brennan's mind was riddled with the fact that she was about to have sex with her best friend and romantic partner on a park bench after a particularly productive and stressful day. They were both half-naked in public and all she could think about was how to fulfill her  _Seeley Booth Sexual Fantasy #15: Public Venues_ , all while knowing that his Puritan sensibility could kick in at any moment.

It never did, but his sense of being discrete, even in such a public place, did kick in. Once they were both completely void of any clothes, guns, and stripy socks, she straddled him as he lay across the park bench; he reached down and grabbed his expensive suit jacket from the ground and draped it over her back. She didn't know if he just didn't want gawkers to pass by watching or if he was protecting her from the slight coolness of the air. She didn't know because the world around her didn't exist at the moment, and she figured it didn't for him either.

The luxurious feel of the cool silk lining of his charcoal Canali jacket against her skin felt delicious and drove her need for him higher than it had ever been. This wouldn't be the first time they had sex; they had gotten that out of the way the first night they had realized they both wanted the same thing without screwing up the good thing they already had.

They had shared many moments between themselves since then, but this time would be the craziest, yet. They had sex just about everywhere in both of their apartments, the SUV, the small closet in Booth's office, and the small personal bathroom in Brennan's office. The thing about all of those instances, they were all private.  _This_ , what they were doing now, was very public. People were still jogging the track, and one would pass by occasionally. While the bench was off the beaten path, it was still in a fairly lit area.

After teasing his nipples with her mouth and teeth, she brought her mouth to his and kissed him after whispering, "I love you," as she sank down onto him. He was enveloped by her warmth. They had barely done anything other than rip each other's clothes off, how had she gotten so wet and ready for him?

It made him wonder if just being in each other's presence did that to her. He'd noticed that she always seemed to be ready for him, whether he was making love to her slowly in one of their beds after a fair amount of foreplay or if he was impulsively pinning her up against a door at the end of the day.

She rotated her hips and began bringing her hips back and the forward slowly and luxuriously as she catalogued the sensation of the coolness against their heated skin. Booth's tall frame was longer than the bench so one of the arm rests was digging into his back and he knew he was going to pay for it later, but he didn't care. As far as he was concerned, he was in pure Heaven. There was no other adequate term to describe the ethereal effects she had on him.

He could feel her getting close. Tiny flutters surrounded him, and her thrusts became faster; he tried his hardest to match her strokes, even in his position with limited space to move. Her breathing because shallow and his was getting pretty labored as well as he fought to hold back and wait for her to be ready to spiral into the abyss with him. He could feel her heart beating more rapidly against his chest. She was warm and slightly sticky from sweat. Her skin was creating friction against his. Her breasts and nipples molded and glided against his firm chest.

Tremors started to quake throughout her body. He was close, too. Both of their senses were in hyper-drive. The beginnings of her orgasm milked a groan from him and triggered the beginnings of his.

She stiffened and stilled on him as her mind went blank and she fought the urge to pass out as her body's physiological responses to their  _sex on the bench_  experience capsized and ravaged through her body. He elongated within her as he kept his slight movements going and he spilled into her as the same physiological responses ran rabid through him. His muscles quivered as he gripped her to keep her from falling off of him and the bench. Miraculously, the jacket had maintained its location over her back, covering both of their sweaty bodies protecting them from the crisp cool air of the early night.

They laid together catching their breath and talking lovey-dovey nonsensical words in each other's ears that neither could really hear nor process yet. In fact, Brennan was sure that half of the things she said were not real words.

They were finally coming down from their high and talking softly about how crazy what they just did was, until they heard someone clear their throat and talk with a certain amount of authority that neither was prepared to hear or acknowledge. The source of the intrusive noise was obscured by the fact that Brennan was laying face down into Booth's chest, and Booth couldn't see passed the jacket.

"What do we have here?"

Both of their hearts were jolted back into the rhythmic fast beats that had addled them throughout their coital activities.

The officer started picking up some of the clothing that had been tossed about with the end of his baton. "Care to put these back on?" He asked putting the clothing within reached. Brennan sat up bringing the jack around her front as she did so. She grabbed her blouse that had been ripped open. Then she reached down to grab her bra to put it back on.

"Do you mind turning around for a minute?" She asked.

"No can do, ma'am. I can't risk letting you two escape." He said in a voice thick with arousal at seeing her partially exposed.

"I figured you would say something like that. I appreciate your commitment to your job, but we aren't going anywhere. I just want to put my clothes back on without being stared at."

"You apparently weren't too concerned with that while—"

"Listen pal," Booth said. "Please give the lady some privacy."

"Privacy?" He laughed. "Are you blind? What, did you think you were in the safety of your home? This is the wrong place to do what you did if you want privacy."

"Fine, we won't argue with that," Brennan said as she dropped Booth's jacket from around her shoulders, exposing herself once more so she could easily put her bra back on.

"Bones!" Booth hissed. She was still sitting on top of him with his flaccid penis still inside of her. A couple looks at her flushed skin, though, had him almost ready to go again.

She pulled her shirt back on, and closed the front as much as possible with the buttons that remained. "It doesn't button anymore than that; he ripped them off." Brennan said taping Booth's chest.

"Could you…" she pointed over by the tree to indicate to the officer that she needed her panties that had been flung over there.

He raised his eyebrows, hesitated and then back over there slowly, keeping his eyes on Booth and Brennan. He did the same and picked the article of clothing up with the end of his baton. He held them over to her, and Booth saw the look on her face as she tried to figure out how to get them back on, without completely revealing her most intimate parts to the overly interested officer.

"Here, Bones," Booth said as he held his suit jacket in such a way that covered both of them up. "Stand up now."

"Bones? What kind of a pet name is that? Kinda disrespectful of the beautiful woman, don't you think?" The officer sneered.

"Not that it's any of your business, but it is his nickname for me, and I happen to love it." Brennan said after pulling her panties on and then tossing the jacket over Booth's mid-section to keep him covered as she moved to pick up her dress pants and pull them on.

The officer didn't reply. He still thought that it was a weird thing to call a woman, and the fact that she actually liked it, struck him as crazy.

Booth finally sat up on the bench and used his foot to drag his boxers over to himself. He reached down and stuck each foot in and pulled them up behind the jacket, stood, and then walked over to get his suit pants and his dress shirt. He pulled on his pants and put his arms in the sleeves of his shirt. He reached down again to retrieve something else that finally caught the eyes of the officer.

"Leave those on the ground. I'll get them." He reached down to pick up Booth's two guns in his shoulder and leg holsters, and badge. The badge was flipped shut, so it didn't raise his wares just yet. It just looked like a normal leather wallet. He looked at the gun in the shoulder holster. He noticed it was nice, but wait—was that what he thought it was? Oh man, could it really be? He noticed that the gun was a standard issue gun, slightly fancier than the one perched in his own holster. He further inspected the gun to realize it was a Glock 23. Then he inspected the smaller gun in the leg holster, a Glock 19. Then it clicked, he reached over to the slightly larger than normal leather wallet, and noticed that it wasn't a wallet at all, but a badge instead. One that indicated this large man that stood before him was FBI.  _Could this get any better?_ He asked himself.

Booth was watching the young man. He could tell when all of the pieces finally fit together, and he just wanted the Earth to open up and swallow him.

"Ah, Special Agent Seeley Booth, FBI, huh? And you are, Sweetheart?" The officer asked looking over at her, trying his hardest to peek into her slightly open shirt.

"I'm  _Doctor_  Temperance Brennan, and—" She started after him but was cut off by Booth, probably for the best.

"Here, Bones." Booth said, handing her his suit jacket to put on. "Button it up. This perv keeps looking at you."

The officer's eyes widened in recognition.  _Holy shit!_ he thought after he finally realized why Booth's name sounded so familiar. _They are THE legendary Booth and Brennan!_ Now the Bones nickname made sense. Just when he thought,  _it couldn't get any better_. He caught an FBI agent with his pants down boinking his partner in the park, but not just any FBI agent and his partner. It was the famous crime-fighting duo, Special Agent Seeley Booth and his infamously difficult Forensic Anthropologist, Doctor Temperance Brennan. They were already putting their partnership in text books used to train all kinds of law enforcement. Even if she hadn't been a world famous best-selling author, he would have known who they were because of their record with the Bureau and the fact that they were on the news and in the papers quite often.

"I know he's staring like a horny teenager, Booth. He can look all he wants to; he might as well commit what little he can see to memory since he won't ever be as lucky as you are to have someone like me," she then turned to talk to the cop, "and I can assure you one thing, officer. If you call me Sweetheart again. I will shoot you with your own gun."

"It's true; I wouldn't taunt her. She's shot  _me_  before."

" _That_  was an accident, Booth; you know that. It wouldn't be an accident if I decided to shoot him." She said pointing in the general direction of the officer.

"Agent Booth, you might want to get a handle on your lady friend; you wouldn't want threatening a law enforcement official to be added to the charges, would you?"

"Charges!" Booth and Brennan exclaimed together.

"You're both under arrest for indecent exposure in a public venue. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I'd love to know what you thought. 
> 
> Please bear with me as I try to get all of my other fics slowly but surely transferred over from FF. 
> 
> XOXO,  
> CrayonClown


End file.
